Dziedzictwo (Mniszkówna)/23
|Dziedzictwo | autor=Helena Mniszkówna | autor1= | sekcja=Powieść | poprzedni=Wiedeń, 22 lipca, w nocy | następny=Wagon kolejowy, 27 lipca | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} 1}} Sławohora, 24 lipca Otaczają mnie puszcze leśne Beskidów. Czystość powietrza odurza. Płuca nie mogą nasycić się tym rozkosznym aromatem, który nie wiadomo skąd płynie: z nieba, z ziemi, z ziół czy z lasów. Wszędzie wyczuwa się tu siłę kosmiczną utajoną w potędze przyrody. Wchłania się tę moc w siebie i odczuwa się nicość wszystkiego, co nie jest szczerą naturą dającą najszczytniejsze natchnienie. Wszelkie mgławice abstrakcyjnych dociekań rozpływają się tu jak obłoki, którym szczyty drzew prują trzewia. Jeśli gdzie odczuwa się najsilniej Boga Twórcę to w takich sanktuariach głuchych puszcz wyniesionych pod strop niebios jak złota monstrancja zawierająca tajemnicze misteria boskości. Tu się odprawia ofiara, wieczysta msza ziemskiego padołu. Archanielski poszumny wzlot ku idei, ku świętemu tabu wielkiej metafizycznej tajemnicy. Sławohora osadzona na stoku olbrzymiej wyżyny, u której stóp pędzą w przestrzeń namiętne wody Dunajca, zda się być siedzibą jasnych duchów. Trudno uwierzyć, by tu kiedyś polała się krew popełnionej zbrodni. Praojcowie puszczy otaczający dookoła pałac nieszczęsny pamiętają noc tragizmu i widzą dokonaną już karę nad tym, który nie wraca. W szumie dostojnych koron weteranów i matron drzewnych słyszy się inne jeszcze baje... prawdy. Czasy królów polskich nie są dla nich wspomnieniami młodości. Rozwiniętą już koroną widziały one pożogi buntów chłopskich Kostki Napierskiego, widziały hufce szwedzkie czatujące na Jana Kazimierza... Ileż legend stworzonych fantazją tych gór, jakie sabaty duchów w cerkwiszczach zagai, w nieprzebytych gąszczach dziewiczych ostępów! Gubiłem się w labiryntach wąskich korytarzy, wśród nawisłych sędziwych jodeł, błądziłem po łych kniejach, pośród nieprzebytych tworzyw roślinnych, bo pasję mam do wszystkiego co stare, mchem i pleśnią wieków okryte. A teraz zwierzam wrażenia swoje powiernikowi memu, siedząc na omszałej ławce pod oliwkowym pniem plątana. Szumi nade mną ten platan wiekowy, a w szumie jego słyszę pytania: Gdzie tamten? Gdzie Krzysztof? Co ty tu robisz, obcy wędrowcze, dlaczego tak serdecznie patrzysz tu na wszystko? Czy znasz historię Sławohory? Drugi raz odpoczywasz w moim cieniu, snadź polubiłeś to miejsce, lecz co cię tu pociąga? Gdzie Krzysztof? Gdzież córka jego? Maleńką dzieciną była, gdy w noc zemsty i krwi wychodził stąd wygnańcem. Czy ją i jego świat wchłonął, czy wieczność zamknęła nad nimi swe tajemne bramy prabytu? Fragment tekstu niepoprawnie rozpoznany przez program OCR: uuafpecŁw 'aiuaząsazid aupoBod (aaSyw qq fatum zazid npte /v\ sez3\pfi\op aeurtjd az "afnz^ "i^nscl aiu 06 rtq 'dzog fep 'ap/fc BpiujadEz zn( nu aizpaq eapt bj, ajEjpizaj qo^upcz Dteu5feiso 3|u 3{bo opaimsod buzoui (33 p ui3qosods ux\y$ a\ fef/fe ^S3f e %(Kz fe> 1 aełfnzs ip\ ^/bja:qo>{peds cfef y 'nzfej^j m ezie^uaiio urajniu pod l3llU3ZtUI łJBł 'UlAlZ331A\ UI3US Bflrttoods BłJIUUOłfBZ 3piqeq m 'Błjoj^od oBsf bus3zdoq i 1 Bwazip 3is /^BzaaCzoy "^ocjBUUiołi Ni 3/wou 'noejBcł /tmm 3{s aabjB«\ m Bz»pn '/tozsnd z q Bimajsij /v\ ui3qo9 cfi tezsou -32jd '/wooBuołj q3epsojo m oSn^p uaYszpod '3UO v "ui/vuzć>/fyoq3Hi uio{pof 'unoms mouomzp iipopui uoł fefepod apsazap 3IUSQI >{3IMZp Z33] ussid femozids 06 /fe) 'paraj 08 da 'nui sfnz^odsm /fc> -ausazazsapi uin^ opzpaiMeu *BłpuY\o|ZD /Ssoj Bzeńrtzoi /fe^ "fetnuod auinp m BjpBdBz o63ppapBJH-D3pB44 Bjołzsto>j afapp m cuq3zjd Com so^ aiDs/toojtn ejbCbąsbu bzsd buzc«^si}aj sojBpo uapBz {pteiu 3iu rozród oSauzoaimpo 1 /fezsnd •utóuzoqBU niustdn^s m /JuB^Ejd sjajs aiuui -{uppocp oSsf nosfejtu m 'rą opujnuod BtucuzAw ousqS urapzj/toszy -BuazouifBH „zpay^ods" fafoiu ppj z w mistyczny krąg zagadek jakby w mgławicę Oriona i błądzę od błękitnego Rigela Vel Tereni do czerwonego Beteigeuza. „Spowiedź” Hahnozena... bezradnie, zaś Canis minor — Krąż czyni mi wstręty, odwracając ku sobie wybujałą wyobraźnię. Do czynu zatem! Może dozorca pałacu, tęgi góral, da mi jakieś wskazówki bardziej realne. Trochę w to wątpię, jednakże spróbujmy. A może? Jakże byłbym szczęśliwy, by prośba twoja ostatnia, wielki pokutniku, spełniła się i by w mury opuszczone byłej twojej siedziby wszedł twój wnuk czy prawnuk. Na szczęście twój testament nie został wykradziony. Los sprzyjał mi dotychczas, lecz obecnie odwraca się karta, słyszę jej szelest, a odwraca ją ręka Tereni. Nieświadomie, wiem! Z niezmierną otuchą myślę, że owa podróż wspólna za granicę, naturalnie obmyślona przez Orlicza, będzie alfą i omegą zakusów medyka. Terenia wróci do mnie! Idę do pałacu w roli detektywa z najświętszym pragnieniem w duszy. Góral Gajdo tyleż wie, co i ja, nawet ja dużo więcej. Powtórzył mi znowu z systematyczną dokładnością jak ongiś, pomimo że mnie poznał, dlaczego Sławohora kruszy swoje mury — że wsiąkły w nie krew i łzy, no i tak dalej, jak już nadmieniałem. Oczekuje powrotu prawego pana Sławohory i mówi, że niedaleka już jest ta godzina. Gdy go pytałem, czy się tu kto nie zgłaszał po dziedzictwo, spojrzał na mnie wielkimi oczami i usta otworzył szeroko ze zdumienia. Zrozumiałem, że gra on rolę zwykłego cicerone, który nauczył się mechanicznie pewnych zdań niby deklamacji i powtarza je bez głębszego odczucia kwestii, bez wniknięcia w historię danego miejsca. Gajdo jest typowym góralem, w guńce i kierpcach, w kapeluszu otoczonym wianuszkiem muszelek i z zatkniętym piórem sokolim. Spluwa daleko na parę metrów przed siebie i ciupagą wywija w powietrzu. Lulkę wypuszcza z ust tylko w czasie spluwania. Włosy ma szpakowate, twarz jak z brązu wykutą, nos orli i oczy małe, siwe, patrzące spod nawisłych powiek łagodnie a bystro, z pewną sentymentalną łezką pod rzęsami, gdy wygłasza swoje informacje przekazane mu przez poprzednika. Głos ma tubalny, budowę wspaniałą, siła i zręczność znamionują go wybitnie. Od lat już dwudziestu przebywa w zrujnowanym pałacu jako stróż. Mówi, że majątek i lasy są „cisarskie”, bo rząd się opiekuje Sławohorą, która od sześćdziesięciu lat nie ma właściciela, po tym nieszczęściu co się tu stało. Pałac stoi pustką, dach pełen dziur wali się, sufity i posadzki już gniją — ginie ponura rudera bezpańska. W zimie bywają tu czasem polowania, zjeżdżają „oficjery” z kucharzami i służbą, wtedy nocują w pałacu. Raz był tu sam „cisarz” na obławach, ale to już dawno. Spytałem go, dlaczego pałac jest taki ogołocony z mebli i wszelkiego sprzętu. Gajdo odrzekł, że już go takim zastał, a jego poprzednik nawet nie pamiętał, by w pałacu było coś więcej nad odrapane ściany i wybite okna. Nadlatują tu z Tatr wiatry halne i trzaskają okiennicami, cały budynek drży wówczas w posadach. Była tu widocznie czyjaś niszczycielska ręka uzurpatora, o czym milczy pałac i milczy puszcza drzew. Może tylko platany śnią sny bolesne i wzdychają w tęsknej zadumie, szepcąc: Sic erat in fatis... Gajdo mówił patetycznie, że niedaleka jest chwila powrotu pana na Sławohorze, ale mam wątpliwość, czy wierzy on w to istotnie, prawdopodobnie tak samo jak niektórzy cicerone w muzeach europejskich, którzy pokazują mumię Ramzesa Wielkiego w kilku stolicach jednocześnie. Gdy zapewniłem kiedyś przewodnika, że już Ramzesa Wielkiego oglądałem gdzie indziej, odrzekł mi z całą powagą: „To ten sam”. Jest zastrzeżenie w „spowiedzi” Halmozena, by potomkowie Joanny nie pretendowali o Sławohorę. Czy się jednakże uda ich w ogóle odnaleźć, skoro nikt przez tyle lat nie zgłosił się tu jako spadkobierca? Joanna po wyjściu z klasztoru, jeśli tak rzeczywiście było, mogła nie wiedzieć wszakże o istnieniu swego dziedzictwa. Była wszakże Hradec-Hradecką i nikt się do niej z tym nie zwrócił? Żaden krewny Hradeckich nawet z najdalszych nie pokusił się o Sławohorę? Pałac czeka na dziedzica wiernie, ale któż wie, czy przyjazd jego nastąpi kiedykolwiek? Hradec-Hradeccy wymarli. Krzysztof był ostami z rodu. Ród wygasł i gniazdo jego ginie. Wątpię nawet, czy się uda wyprocesować Sławohorę na rzecz klasztoru, jak życzył sobie Halmozen. „Oficjery i cisar stareńki” będą tu sobie przyjeżdżali czasem na łowy, latem ten i ów turysta odwiedzi piękne, dzikie ustronie i poduma sobie o własnych sprawach pod wiekowymi platanami... Tylko nie każdego przywiedzie tu przeznaczenie i wola ducha pokutniczego, jak mnie przywiodła „spowiedź" Halmozena, a przedtem chyba podświadoma siła jego sugestii pozagrobowej, skoro Sławohorę tak zapamiętałem i tak często wracałem ku niej myślami.